Star Trek: The Pokegirl Frontier
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: When a Survey Team from the U.S.S. Calnus find themselves stranded on a world that looks very similar to Earth, they begin an adventure that no one could have Forseen. Inspired by Ripples of a Blade by DragonKnightRyu, cowritten with DragonKnightRyu and 117Jorn. Rated M for Obvious Reasons.


**Disclaimer: None of us own Pokegirls. None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online (although Takeshi Yamato has a Lifetime Subscription to STO, and would recommend the game to anyone who is into either Star Trek or MMORPGs). Takeshi Yamato owns the precise concept of this story, and all three of us own the OCs we have created for this story.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Hello, everyone! It's taken me a while, but I've finally started a new story! After helping DragonKnightRyu for a while with his "Pokegirls: Ripples of a Blade" Story (which is a very fun read), I came up with this idea: a pair of Starfleet Officers from the STO Era getting stranded on the world of the Pokegirls.**

**Obviously, I'd need help writing this, mainly because I still don't know that much about Pokegirls, so I have my good friends DragonKnightRyu and 117Jorn helping me out here. Jorn'll be joining later, but Ryu's here right from the start. Say hello, Ryu!**

**DragonKnightRyu: Where's the whiskey I was promised?**

**Takeshi Yamato: Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. And I hope you don't mind trying out some stuff from the 25th Century, like Saurian Brandy or Klingon Bloodwine. For now, let's get this party started! :D**

**DragonKnightRyu: You've appeased me... for now...**

* * *

_Personal Log, Lieutenant Sophia Maxwell. Stardate 90105.3._

_The ship I'm serving on, the _U.S.S. Calnus_, is on a mission to survey several uncharted systems near the edges of explored space. To survey multiple systems at once, the Captain has sent out small survey teams to each system on our list, using the ship's complement of Shuttlecraft and Runabouts._

_I'm using the Runabout _Colorado_, with Lieutenant T'Marin as my pilot, and have been sent to System O-936. The System is near Klingon Space, so I am worried about running into Klingon Patrols or even Scouts._

_However, the thought of being the first to chart out a new system is very exciting. Who knows? I might even make First Contact with an unknown species or culture! As a Xenobiologist, the idea fills me with such joy!_

_Well, all I can do is carry out my orders, and see what happens._

* * *

Danube_-Class Runabout _Colorado

_System O-936_

* * *

System O-936 was almost a mirror image of the Sol System-A star, four rocky Inner Planets, an Asteroid Belt, four gaseous inner planets, and a planetoid, all positioned and sized similarly to the same features in the Sol System.

To the two inhabitants of the small _Danube_-Class Runabout _Colorado_, this was a very interesting phenomenon. Especially to the one manning the scientific instrumentation.

"This is incredible!" A 24-Year-Old Human Woman, who had shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, a moderate C-Cup Sized Chest and was clad in a Blue Starfleet Uniform with a Lieutenant's Rank Insignia, said as she studied the information the Sensors were showing her. "A star system almost exactly identical to the Sol System! Do you think that the third planet in the system has life similar to Earth?"

The Runabout's pilot resisted the urge to sigh. The pilot was also a woman, with short black hair, black eyes, an A-Cup Sized Chest, and was clad in a Red Starfleet Uniform with the same Lieutenant's Rank insignia as her excited companion. However, the pilot also sported the pointed ears that indicated her as a Vulcan.

"Given the similarities between this system and the Sol System, it is a very logical possibility, Lieutenant Maxwell," the Vulcan said, as emotionlessly as any member of their race. "However, despite how logical the possibility is, the odds are still relatively small."

Lieutenant Sophia Maxwell pouted a bit. "You do have a point there, T'Marin," she said, "But there is still a possibility! Quick, bring us to the third planet! I want to see what it looks like!"

A few minutes later, the Runabout was approaching the third planet in the system. And Sophia was looking at the planet with a bit of shock.

"Looks like Earth, only some of the continents are a bit smaller, and with pieces missing," she said. She then checked the readings from the instruments, and her eyes widened. "And it _**is**_ inhabited! And the inhabitants scan as mostly Human! This is amazing!"

T'Marin's eyebrow rose. "Fascinating," she said. "We will need to contact the _Calnus_ once we are done with our survey, to dispatch a larger observation team to study the planet."

However, as T'Marin made to move the Runabout away from the planet so they could continue their survey, something went wrong as warning screens appeared on all the displays.

"What's going on?!" Sophia asked, somewhat frightened.

"Several key systems appear to be malfunctioning," T'Marin replied, as emotionless as ever in spite of the situation as her hands flew over the controls. "Engines and Communications have ceased functioning. Furthermore, it seems the planet's gravity well is pulling us in, and we will be entering the atmosphere momentarily. I am diverting all nonessential energy to the Shields, Inertial Dampening Systems, and Structural Integrity Field so that we can survive Atmospheric Entry and the subsequent crash landing. However, even after we land, we will be unable to contact the _Calnus_ for assistance."

Sophia looked out the viewport at the planet that was growing steadily larger, even as the shields and outer hull began to glow from the heat of Atmospheric Entry. She was excited, and yet scared at the same time. The excitement came from the fact that she was going to make First Contact with unknown locals, just like she had always wanted.

She just didn't want to be stranded on the planet she was making said First Contact on!

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Everest Dragon Pokegirl Reserve_

* * *

A man with messy brown hair and sharp brown eyes peered through a pair of binoculars, he was wearing a set of woodland camo clothing and had his face painted in a similar manner, he was set up on a tree branch and seemed to be precariously balanced. He was watching a Yggdra as she cared for a massive tree in the middle of a clear, a group of pokekits surrounded the tree, playing around with each other. He raised a recorder up to his lips as he continued to watch. "The Yggdra who has been unofficially named: Kallen, has quickly became a type of mother/protector for the stray pokekits in the area," He whispered into the recorder. "She has already protected them from a feral Gynadose looking for a bite to eat."

He paused in his watching as he heard something, it was a distant roar, not of a pokegirl origin, it was too consistent to be a pokegirl. "Tokage, you hear that?" A feminine voice below him asked.

Tokage looked down below to see a young woman who looked to be 19 with neck length dark green hair with light pinkish eyes, she, like Tokage, wore a suit of woodland camo clothing that clung to her every curve, showing her D-Cup breasts and shapely body. "Yeah, you recognize the sound, Sara?" He asked the girl who shook her head in a negative.

"No, sounds like it's coming from the... Northeast though," she informed, causing Tokage to shift his position to get a better view of the direction before bringing his binoculars up to scan the area.

He was scanning the sky when he spotted it. At first it looked like a meteorite, but as he zoomed in on it he saw that it wasn't. "The hell is that?" He asked. "Sara, Northeast, elevation... 85 degrees. get me a profile on it!"

"Right!" Sara confirmed as a set of futuristic looking armor that kept the camo color scheme flashed into existence around her and a glass-like visor closed in over her face. The rocket pack that was on her back activated as she took to the air to get a better view of the incoming object. "Analyzing... it's a ship, unknown configuration... predicting crash area... 15 miles south west of our current position."

"Let's move!" Tokage shouted as he picked up what looked to be a sniper rifle and jumped down to the ground and headed in the direction indicated, closely followed by Sara.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Crash Site_

* * *

The _Danube_-Class Runabout plunged through the atmosphere, fire and smoke trailing behind it as a result of its unpowered Atmospheric Entry.

Eventually, it hit the ground, its shields flaring a brilliant blue around it as it plowed a trough into the ground, the energy barrier failing and giving way just before the craft settled down just outside a line of trees.

Inside, Sophia and T'Marin had been thrown around a fair bit, but they were still conscious. "Ugh," Sophia groaned. "Looks like diverting the extra power to the Shields, Inertial Dampeners, and Structural Integrity Fields was a good idea after all, T'Marin."

"Indeed, Lieutenant Maxwell," the Vulcan replied, just before the lights went out and most of the consoles died. "However, it seems like doing so has drained most of the power from the systems, and the Warp Core is unresponsive, providing only enough power to operate basic Life Support, the replicators, and the entry hatch. We are officially stranded until the _Calnus_ comes to look for us.

Sophia frowned. At least they had Life Support and replicators, so they could survive using the _Colorado's_ supplies. And the entry hatch meant that they could leave if they wanted. But still, being stranded was not her idea of a good time.

She then smiled as she decided to look on the bright side. "Well, at least this means we can take our time studying the local environment and wildlife," she said.

"Indeed," T'Marin replied. "However, remember the Prime Directive. We need to avoid contact with any local civilizations at all possible. We can observe them, we just need to do so at a distance."

Sophia grinned. "I'd much rather examine them first-hand. And don't worry, as long as we try to blend in, we won't be violating the Prime Directive."

If T'Marin were human, she would have facepalmed and groaned. Sophia was just begging for trouble... "I still recommend observing from a distance, Lieutenant," the Vulcan said.

"Relax," Sophia replied as she walked to the hatch out of the Runabout. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Again, if T'Marin were human, she would probably say something along the lines of "Don't say that!" Instead, she remained as emotionless as ever as she grabbed her Phaser Sniper Rifle and slung it over her back as she followed Sophia to the entry hatch.

And inwardly hoped that nothing bad was about to happen.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Tokage_

* * *

Tokage and Sara arrived scant minutes after the unknown ship crashed into the ground, and were set up about a mile and a half away observing the craft, Sara using her face visor and Tokage using the scope on the rifle. "Doesn't appear to be of PLC design," Tokage muttered as he looked the craft over. "Picking up any life signs Sara?"

"Yes, two of them," She informed, her visor scanning the craft. "I can't identify what powers the craft however, I have never seen anything like these readings."

"Huh, let's hope they are friendly." Tokage muttered as what appeared to be a hatch opened up, with a pair of human-looking females stepping out. "What the hell? Sara?"

"Scanning," She informed as she scanned the pair. "One of them is 100% Human, the second is an unknown, not a Pokegirl."

"100% Human, unknown?" Tokage whispered to himself. "That's insane, not even the 'purebloods' can claim 100% pure human anymore. Just who are you two?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Sophia and T'Marin_

* * *

The two Starfleet Officers exited the Runabout, Sophia proceeding to get out her Tricorder and scan the area. "Wow, the atmosphere is almost exactly identical to Earth's," the Xenobiologist said. "No other planet has this exact mix of atmospheric gasses." Moving on to scan the plant life, she continued, "The grass is a match to Earth Grass, and the trees are Oak, Pine, Cypress, Cedar, and Maple! The ecology is so similar to Earth's that it's uncanny!" She then frowned. "But I'm not reading any of the traditional Earth Animals at all, which is strange, considering all of the similarities we've already seen."

"Perhaps animal life evolved differently on this world," T'Marin replied. "It is a phenomena that has been seen on multiple planets."

"Possibly," Sophia remarked. "But the sensors said that most of the sentient life here was Human. And if Humans are here, the standard Earth Animals should be, too. Something's wrong here..."

The Xenobiologist's Tricorder chose that moment to beep at her, causing her to look down at its display. "There's a pair of life signs in the forest in front of the Runabout," she said, "as well as a couple of rather large life signs in a lake to our west."

"I would recommend investigating the lake," T'Marin replied. "To avoid violating the Prime Directive, it would be better to avoid making contact with any local civilizations."

"And it would be easy to observe water-bound life at a distance," Sophia replied, nodding. "All right, we'll go there first."

The two then set off on foot for the lake, unaware that they were still being observed by the people in the forest.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Tokage_

* * *

"Advanced technology... I don't think even Sukebe had tech like that," Sara informed the man as the pair followed the two... for lack of a better term _aliens _as they headed towards the Lake. "I think it is safe to say that these two are not of this world."

"I'm certain you are right, Sara," Tokage informed as he eased himself over a fallen tree. "Let's just hope they don't trespass on any of the more territorial 'girls around here..."

"According to the way they are heading they are moving towards the Gynadose's Lake," Sara informed. "Should we intercept?"

"Not yet..." Tokage ordered, watching the pair. "Let's see what they're up to. If they wake them up, we'll interfere then."

"Understood," Sara confirmed, prepping the cannon that rested on her shoulder and summoned up a pair of Gatling Cannons. "Just in case." She said in response to Tokage's raised eyebrow.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Sophia and T'Marin_

* * *

The Human and Vulcan finally arrived at the lake, Sophia keeping her eyes on the tricorder. "These life sign readings are _**huge!**_" she remarked. "About the closest I could compare them to on Earth are whales, but they were always in the ocean-never in lakes."

"Fascinating," T'Marin replied. "Perhaps things are indeed different on this planet than they were on Earth."

"You've got a point," the Xenobiologist replied with narrowed eyes. "And I'm wondering just what happened to make things so different."

Sophia walked right up to the edge of the lake, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was in there. However, she ended up tripping on a half-buried root and falling in. Luckily, it was shallow enough where she was that there wasn't any danger of drowning. However, she still couldn't get a glimpse of what was in there.

And she didn't realize what the ripples she had created in the water had the potential to awaken.

Deep in the lake a group of serpentine-like figures growled as their blood red eyes snapped opened looking up towards the surface where the noise that had awoken them came from. Each of them were covered in sea-blue scales that blended in with the deep waters of the lake with Draconic-like heads with long horns sprouting from their faces. they all varied in length with the largest being 30 ft and the smallest being 15 ft.

As one they all headed up towards the surface, their eyes burning with fury.

As the first figure breached the surface, followed quickly by the others, Sophia stared at them in a combination of shock and fear. "Those...definitely aren't whales..." Sophia hesitantly remarked.

"Lieutenant Maxwell, we should fall back," T'Marin advised as she drew her Phaser Sniper Rifle, outwardly emotionless while internally feeling a slight twinge of fear. "I do not think they are friendly."

Sophia dumbly nodded as she slowly walked backwards towards the forest, doing her best to keep facing the creatures and to avoid making any sudden moves, hoping that she didn't startle them into attacking.

The four serpent-like creatures zeroed in on her and T'Marin in an instant and let out an ear piercing roar that forced the pair to cover their ears in an attempt to deafen the noise. "Quick!" A masculine voice shouted out from behind them. "Get into the woods! This way! Sara, buy some time!"

"Understood!" A second, feminine, voice shouted as a green and black blur appeared slamming into one of the attacking creatures. Looking, the Starfleet Officers saw that she was encased in some kind of advanced looking armor carrying a pair of triple barreled weapons and some kind of weapon on her shoulder. "Get moving!" The feminine voice barked out as the cannon on her shoulder spat out a blast of plasma into the face of one of the creatures causing it to screech out in anger and pain before opening fire with the weapons in her hands, spewing out bullets at the creatures.

Sophia immediately started running, while T'Marin backed up more slowly, so that she could more easily aim her rifle. A small red targeting laser flew out of the weapon, connecting it to the face of the closest creature even as power built up in the weapon. Once it had reached full charge, the Vulcan temporarily halted her retreat, made sure to aim right between the creature's eyes, and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of orange energy straight at the creature.

The creature roared in anger and pain as the blast hit it before glaring at T'Marin in anger. The beast reared it's head back, causing the armored woman to shout out in panic, before lashing forward sending out a beam of white energy at the Vulcan sniper only for the armored woman to tackle her out of the way. "I appreciate what you're doing, really, I do, but please get the _fuck _outta here." The woman growled to T'Marin before standing back up and charging back into the fight.

T'Marin nodded, before heading into the woods after Sophia. She ran, but not out of fear-she was a Vulcan, after all, and suppressed her emotions as vehemently as any other Vulcan. Instead, she ran out of expediency, deciding it was best if she caught up to Sophia as quickly as possible.

"Over here!" The masculine voice shouted out as she entered the woods. She turned to spot a man who didn't look to be much older than herself or Sophia with messy dark brown hair and eyes with his entire face covered by some kind of green and black camo face paint and was dressed in a similar manner with a rifle in his hands. "Consider yourselves lucky Sara and myself were here," He commented to T'Marin. "Or you'd probably be lunch for those Gynadoses."

Sophia, who was next to him as well, asked, "So that's what that type of creature is called? A 'Gynadose'? Very interesting. Do you have some more data on them that I can look at somewhere?"

"Lieutenant Maxwell..." T'Marin began.

"Don't go preaching to me about the Prime Directive again, T'Marin," Sophia replied, cutting the Vulcan off. "I think it's pretty safe to say that it's already been broken-at least in regards to this guy and his companion. The best thing we can do now is see if he can tell us more about this world, and why it seems so much like Earth, but with different wildlife."

A roar cut off any retort as they looked over to the lake where the armored woman, obviously Sara, slammed a fist into the face of the remaining Gynadose before grabbing the tail that lashed out of the water and, in a feat of superhuman strength pulled the thirty foot long Gyndadose out of the water, spun twice and _threw _the creature at the forest on the opposite side of the river causing it to slam back first into a massive tree before sliding down.

As it slid down, however, a change came over it, the creature began to shrink, arms pulling out from the sides and the tail splitting into legs as it took upon a feminine humanoid shape that, had she been standing, was about 8' tall with large C-cup breasts covered in the same sea colored scales as before, perhaps a shade or two lighter, and had clawed feet and hands.

A brief flash of light caught their attention as Sara dismissed her armor and weapons, reverting to her camo clothing and painted face.

Sophia looked first to the Gynadose that had somehow taken a humanoid form, and then to Sara, a look of shock on her face as she processed what was going on. "Shapeshifting? Dismissing armor and weaponry in such a fashion? Just what the hell happened on this world to make it so different from Earth, yet so similar at the same time?"

The man smirked as Sara rejoined them. "You alright, Sara?" He asked the woman who nodded in response.

"Just fine, Tokage," She assured before turning to the pair. "So what do we do with these two?"

The pair stiffened at her question. "We'll take 'em up to the lab for a Question and Answer period," Tokage answered. "After all, they had no clue they were trespassing on Government property."

Sophia's eyes widened, both in excitement that they were going to learn more about the planet and its history, and in worry that they might be in trouble with the locals.

T'Marin was just as stoic and emotionless as ever, even though there was some slight concern about what was going to happen to them.

If the _Calnus_ had to break them out of jail, things might get ugly...

"Follow us please," Tokage asked respectfully as he started to lead the way to the Laboratory that was in the center of the reserve. "By the way, my name is Tokage Ryuhikei, this is my partner Sara."

"Sophia Maxwell," Sophia replied as she and T'Marin followed Tokage. "And the emotionless stick-in-the-mud next to me is T'Marin, she's technically my bodyguard."

The Vulcan rose an eyebrow at the 'stick-in-the-mud' comment, but otherwise didn't reply as she walked alongside Sophia.

Tokage chuckled as he looked them over, it seemed as if he wanted to ask them questions, however, he seemed to have decided to wait for them to be at the lab. Instead he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of moist towels and tossed one to Sara as the pair proceeded to wipe the paint off of their faces, revealing their faces. Tokage was attractive for a human, with a strong jaw and no scars marring his tanned skin. Sara, on the other hand, seemed to be younger than them, looking to be just leaving her teen years, with an attractive heart-shaped face and rather pouty lips.

"My Lab is right up there," Tokage explained pointing upwards to the top of a Plateau where a decently sized building stood with a large satellite dish next to it. "You guys are in luck, we finally managed to get an Elevator installed, saving ourselves a rather difficult climb."

"Thank goodness," Sophia replied. "We can walk for about as long as we need to, but I doubt we could climb that."

T'Marin simply rose an eyebrow at Sophia's comment, even as they followed Tokage towards where the elevator apparently was.

The Elevator was actually rather simple in design, with a 6'x4' reinforced metal plank with safety bars around it and thick metal cables suspending it in the air. There was a control box on one side that Tokage activated as soon as they were all on, and the engine at the top activated, pulling the lift upwards. They soon arrived at the ledge, and the two officers followed Tokage and Sara into the lab stepping through a door that led into a decently sized greeting room where Tokage and Sara stripped themselves of their camo jackets revealing their white t-shirt and dark red tube top respectively before they led them into the sitting room.

"Are either of you hungry or thirsty?" Tokage asked the pair with a raised eyebrow.

Sophia's stomach chose that moment to growl, causing her to blush from embarrassment. "I could probably use something," she said. "Plus, I definitely wouldn't mind trying out some of the food of this world. T'Marin?"

"A simple glass of water will suffice for me," the Vulcan replied.

Tokage nodded as Sara headed into the kitchen area to prep them something to eat and drink. "So... what exactly are you?" He asked looking directly at T'Marin. "I know that you are human, Miss Maxwell, but I don't know what you are."

"T'Marin is a Vulcan," Sophia replied. "Her entire race believes in the principles of logic, and constantly suppress their emotions. As to where she and I are from..." Sophia brought out a PADD. "Do you think you could plug this into some kind of projector? It's easier to explain if I can provide visual aids."

"Hmm, hold on a sec," Tokage muttered as he stood up and headed through one of the doors just as Sara entered with a tray with assorted sandwiches, a jug of water with ice in it, and some cups. Tokage could be heard muttering along with the rustling of him moving paper. "Here it is," He announced as he walked in with a circular object that was no larger than a small plate. "We use these to display images. Should be able to make it suit our needs."

Sophia analyzed the device for a bit before saying, "Yeah, it should work." She then proceeded to tap a few buttons on her PADD, establishing a connection with the projector, which powered up and then proceeded to display a 3D representation of the galaxy.

"This is a representation of the Milky Way," Sophia began. "I come from Earth, the third planet in the Sol System, here." A single star lit up in the display as she pressed another couple of buttons. "T'Marin's people, the Vulcans, come from a Planet with the same name, here." Another star lit up, a short distance away from the Sol System. "And where we currently are is the third planet of System O-936, here." Another star lit up, a considerable distance away from the first two. "And I must say it was a bit of a shock to find that the Sol System and System O-936 are almost identical-with the only differences being between this planet and Earth-namely a difference in wildlife and slightly differently-shaped continents."

Tokage's eyes narrowed as he studied the map. "Interesting..." He murmured. "Are you two independent, or do you work for someone?" He asked. "And why were you searching solar systems?"

"Both Earth and Vulcan are part of a large government called the United Federation of Planets," Sophia replied, manipulating the controls of the PADD as a whole region of the galaxy lit up blue, with the UFP Symbol appearing near the center of the blue portion. "We personally are members of Starfleet, the Federation's Military and Exploration Force.

"As for why we were in the System, we were on a Survey Mission. The two of us serve on a Science ship called the _Calnus_, ordered to survey uncharted systems near the edges of Federation Space. To save time, our captain sent out small survey teams using the Ship's complement of Shuttles and Runabouts. Our assignment took us to this system.

"We'd just done a scan of this planet when our Runabout malfunctioned, which caused us to crash."

"I see," Tokage whispered as he eyed the map. "So according to this map, this system is right on the border of your territories, correct?"

"That's right," Sophia replied. "However, there is another group whose territory has a border near this system."

Another portion of the galaxy lit up red, with a more militant-looking symbol appearing. "This is the Klingon Empire," Sophia continued. "While the Federation expands through peaceful diplomacy and colonization, the Klingons are much more militant, having established their territory through conquest. We've been at war with them for almost eight years now.

"The Klingons might send their own Survey Team to this System, but there will be a few differences. First, the Klingons are a race of Warriors, who always seek honor for themselves and for their families, or Houses. There are other races who are part of their Empire-the Orions, the Gorn, the Nausicaans, the Ferasans, the Letheans-but the Klingons are still the dominant race in the Empire.

"Second, their motivations will be different. We were sent to survey this system for scientific purposes-I, myself, am a Xenobiologist, one who studies the various forms of life we discover in our exploration. The Klingons would survey the system for resources that could benefit their Empire-and if they find any, would come in force to conquer and colonize the system.

"And the greatest difference is that the Federation does its best to uphold what we call the Prime Directive-we try to avoid meddling in the affairs of other civilizations, especially ones that haven't achieved spaceflight, as much as possible. I'm only sharing this information with you since you already know about us-the 'cat is out of the bag', if you will. The Klingons do not have their own equivalent of the Prime Directive-their only concerns are honor, glory, and conquest."

Tokage took the information in for a minute before he finally spoke. "This... is complicated," He said finally. "I'm certain that we'd be able to beat them on the ground, Gynadoses are actually among the lower tier threats on this planet... but then I'd assume they would just bombard us from space... as for the space faring... we are close to attempting it... but... corruption keeps getting in the way..."

"Well, hopefully we won't have to deal with the Klingons for a while," Sophia replied, disconnecting the PADD from the projector as the galaxy projection disappeared. "Now, I think it's your turn to answer my questions. Just what were those 'Gynadoses'? And why does the plant life look so similar to that of Earth, while the animal life I'd typically find on Earth doesn't seem to exist?"

"That's... a long explanation... it all started, oh I'd wager five, six hundred years ago. There was this brilliant scientist named Jim Sukebe who managed to blend magic and technology, pulling off amazing feats in science, including genetic modification," Tokage informed as he recalled the information. "See, it started off with him trying to find ways to cure horrible diseases and illnesses, he took the 'damaged' parts of cells and replaced them with animal cells, like cats or dogs, creating human/animal hybrids. But before he could release this to the world on his own terms talking about everything he's curing, a reporter by the name of Linda McKenzie found his laboratory, took pictures, and decried him as a madman who was creating monsters. Before he could even _hope _to explain, the government and the people turned on him, attacking his Lab with the people who _volunteered _to undergo his treatments fighting back, giving Sukebe time to escape.

"He had grown close to the women he had been working with, for two reasons, the genetic modification he was doing caused a... change in their psychosis, they were now genetically and mentally in need to 'submit' to a male, something which Sukebe filled the role of as he was the only male nearby. He fell into madness at their deaths and swore revenge against humanity, so going to another one of his laboratories he started creating more of them, dubbing them Pokegirls.

"And when he was ready, he broadcast a message to the world stating that he was going to get revenge on humanity for destroying his creations. With that he unleashed what was called the Bloody Flu. In males it had no permanent effects other than being a normal flu. In women, however... it dramatically reduced their ability to become pregnant, something that was passed down to the next generation, then the next and so forth. That wasn't the end, though, he then unleashed the Pokegirls on us. They were able to overpower our technology and kill a great number of us. By chance we found out about the fact that they 'submit' to males that dominate them, leading to the creation of Tamers. These men, and rarely women, would 'tame' up to six Pokegirls and turn them against the enemy.

"It turned the tide for a period of time, until Sukebe unleashed them, the reason I highly doubt anyone could defeat us on the ground. The Legendary Pokegirls. They were leagues apart from the normal 'girls, and could decimate entire armies alone. One of them created the modern map. Typhonna, we aren't even sure if she really was a Pokegirl, but her power... she could _create _and control miniature black holes that carved into continents and nuclear weapons did nothing other than get her attention.

"Thankfully, even with the addition of Legendaries into the war we were still slowly gaining the upper hand against Sukebe, especially after the deployment of the Langoud, a ship built around a massive cannon that could _kill _Legendaries. After its deployment, we managed to attack Sukebe's main base, presumably killing him in the attack, we've had no way of confirming this to be true. The Legendaries picked up his banner from there, but it was a losing battle for them, without his magic the Pokegirls began to descend into what is called 'feraldom', they basically lose a good portion of their higher thought processes and become less effective in battle, it varied from 'girl species to species, but it made it easier to take them under Tamer control.

"Once the Legendaries disappeared from the war front and then all together for the most part, the war was considered over by both sides. Unfortunately, we had created something called the Red Plague Virus in the midst of the war, it was like the Bloody Flu, but targeting the Pokegirl species. It didn't have the effect they were hoping for, but they managed to weaken them. That didn't last long, however, as it backfired, mutating into the Monster Virus once again affecting humans and animals, and completely lethal. Humanity could continue on, even with the human females unable to get pregnant, because Pokegirls were able to get pregnant with children, now like any normal birth it had a chance of being male or female, but there was one change, they could give birth to Pokegirls as well."

"However, with the human girls born to a pokegirl, there was a strong chance that they would 'Threshold', or transform into a Pokegirl near their mother's species. And with the massive amounts of 'Feral' Pokegirls running around, we were still in need of Tamers to, well, Tame them. Many things have happened since then, our world is... slowly moving to a more symbiotic and equal relationship with Pokegirls, but factions on both sides of the fence do impede that, much like Team Rocket and their offshoot groups or SEELE on humanity's side, they wished to either dominate through the use of Pokegirls, or simply kill any that weren't 'naturally' subservient. On the Pokegirls' side there's a war called Mao's Rebellion that set back Pokegirl rights for a long while, it was caused by an unfortunate misunderstanding. Then there were the Limbec Pirates who simply wanted to kill all humans. Finally there is Sanctuary, who want to reverse the roles with the Pokegirls being in charge and humans subservient."

Sophia's mind was going a mile a minute. So much happening on just one world... She was also curious about something. "Tokage, you mentioned that men, and some women, 'Tame' these Pokegirls. Given what you said about them, does 'Taming' involve what I think it involves?"

"Hard, hot, and heavy sex," Sara input with a grin as Sophia blushed. "From what the researchers and historians managed to recover from Sukebe's notes, the act of sex with our 'Master' or 'Mistress' triggers parts in our brain that bring us back into sanity and forms a link between the two of us, called an Alpha Bond, essentially the recognition that the human, male or female, is our master or mistress. They used that knowledge and other types of knowledge to create the Pokeballs," Tokage pulled out a small red and white sphere that expanded to fit snugly in his palm. "Now these essentially draw us in and keep us in a state of semi-stasis while it runs the first level of what is called a 'Taming Cycle' which essentially reinforces our natural instincts to submit. There are varying levels, the second level is basically a stronger version meant for 'girls who have become too rowdy and rebellious. The Third Level is meant for dangerous feral pokegirls like the Gynadose, who would be too dangerous for normal Taming sessions. The Fourth Level is meant to 'correct' lesbian pokegirls to make them more bisexual in taste, now this one is becoming less and less used as more and more female Tamers are on the rise, but it is still necessary for the male tamers to do their job. Now the Fifth Level is completely different and has been severely restricted in several leagues. The fifth level... wipes the slate clean so to speak..."

"Wipes the slate clean?" Sophia asked. "Does that mean it affects... their memories?"

"Everything save the basics of eating, breathing, walking, and such," Sara whispered, clinging to Tokage's hand tightly. "It even robs our ability to speak... thankfully it has become severely restricted like I said in many leagues, countries, used only for irredeemable evil pokegirls who love crime and the such or other such like Pokegirls. still... most Tamers in the other leagues believe that it's best to 'wipe' the slate to remove any undesired traits."

Sophia was having trouble taking this all in. This was vastly different than any culture that she'd come across so far.

T'Marin was being more objective about the whole thing. This culture still wasn't quite ready to enter galactic society yet, but it seemed to be getting close. The best thing to do would be return to the Runabout, wait for the _Calnus_ to come rescue them, and then recommend that Starfleet place the world under its protection, secretly keeping the world safe from external threats until they were ready to join galactic society.

"Tokage..." Sophia began, "...do you think... I could become a Tamer?"

"Maxwell?" T'Marin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a Xenobiologist, T'Marin," Sophia replied. "That means I study alien life. These 'Pokegirls', despite having a Human base, are alien life for all intents and purposes. Studying them would be easier up close than from a distance, and how much closer can I get than being a Tamer? The fact that my... interests... lay in the fairer sex makes it a bit easier for me."

"But the Prime Directive-"

"As long as we blend in, wearing local clothes instead of our Uniforms, we should be all right. Besides, the Prime Directive doesn't quite count, considering that Tokage and Sara know about us."

T'Marin thought about that for a moment, before relenting, muttering, "This situation is highly illogical."

Sophia smiled, before turning back to Tokage and asking, "So, do you think I could become a Tamer?"

Tokage nodded. "Quite easily, yes," he informed. "I am not certain with your friend due to the fact that she is not human, but you could quite easily, hold on one moment." He got up and left for a minute before coming back carrying a book titled 'Tamers for Dummies'. "This will tell you everything you need to know about Taming, let me know when you believe you are ready to take the Tamer's Exam."

"Thank you," Sophia said, taking the book. "Do you have any Pokegirls who could help move our Runabout over to the lab and bring it under cover? I'd rather not leave it in the open, and I could at least show you how the Replicators work-consider it a thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Tokage nodded as he thought for a minute. "Think I can have it done tomorrow," He said. "Most of my partners are out in the reserve leading packs of feral pokegirls so I won't be able to talk to them till tomorrow to get their help."

"That works, I guess," Sophia replied. "Perhaps we could stay here overnight?"

Tokage nodded. "Of course, we have spare rooms you can use." He informed as he stood. "Please, follow me."

As they stood and followed him, Sophia smiled as she once again heard T'Marin mutter, "This situation is highly illogical."

Little did they know that this would essentially become T'Marin's catchphrase in the months to come...

* * *

_One Month Later_

* * *

Sophia had gone through the book in about two days, and had taken the Trainer's exam the next day. As she waited to receive her Pokedex and Pokeballs, the Xenobiologist helped Tokage out around the Reserve, getting a head start on her own research in the process.

She had also convinced T'Marin to help out, and the Vulcan used her Sniper Training to become a long-distance part of the security detail for the Reserve.

Tokage strode into the kitchen where Sophia and T'Marin were having breakfast. "Good news Sophia, your Pokedex and Pokeballs have arrived," He announced with a smile presenting the package to the Xenobiologist. "And, since I have access to a Pokeball transporter, you will be able to select a starter pokegirl from the storage at the pokecenter over in Triton City."

"Thank you very much, Tokage," Sophia replied as she accepted the package. "What starters do they have available at Triton City?"

"Follow me," Tokage requested as he led her into the computer room of the lab and started the computer up and linked to the storage center. "Many tamers donate either Pokegirls they can no longer care for, or ferals they have captured to Pokecenters," He explained as he pulled up the list of available breeds that were at a lower level in stock. "These girls here are at a suitable level for a starter pokegirl."

Sophia took his seat as he vacated it and looked the list over, looking each girl up on her new 'dex. The list went as follows:

Chikotit

Purrsian

Ninjette

Titodile

Milktit

Applepie

Naga

Starboob

Psi-Dyke

Dildoran

After a moment of consulting her 'dex, she smiled as she said, "I think I'll go for a Ninjette."

"Alright," Tokage said as he typed in the request along with the passkey that told the center it was legitimate. Within seconds the transporter flashed to life and a pokeball was resting in the device, which Tokage grabbed and passed to Sophia. "You may want to release her in your room, as she will be needing to be tamed."

"Right," Sophia replied with a nod. "Once again, thank you very much for helping me with this."

Tokage nodded. "Not a problem, also, if your are planning on heading out into the world at large I would like to request you to stay for a week before you leave," He requested politely. "I have a friend who will be dropping by before then and I believe he would be able to help you blend in with the world better."

Sophia nodded again. "That would probably be for the best," she said. "Now, I should probably finish my breakfast, and then I'll go Tame my new Ninjette."

* * *

_Later_

_Sophia's Room_

* * *

After breakfast, Sophia quickly went back to her room in the lab. The room was rather simple, with a bed in one corner, and a bookshelf in another corner, along with a small table and a couple of chairs.

After entering the room and locking the door behind her, Sophia opened her new 'ball, letting out the Ninjette within and letting her get a good glimpse of her new 'girl.

She was about 4'7" with small, perky C-cup breasts and a slim frame, her short cut hair was a deep black color that was naturally spiky and her eyes matched it being pure black with her pupil of the same color making her eyes a single color. She was wearing a skintight black leotard that left her shoulder, arms, back and shins bare along with a pair of what looked like a mixture between sneakers and sandals that left the heel and toes bare.

Sophia looked over the 'girl for a few seconds, admiring her features, before walking up to her and smashing her lips into the 'girl's.

_*****LEMON ALERT!*****_

The Ninjette froze for a second as she felt Sophia's lips on her own before she returned the kiss, her mouth opening readily to accept Sophia's tongue into her mouth, moaning as it explored every inch of her mouth. Her hands immediately darted to her new Tamer's shirt and began to pull it off of her.

Sophia let the 'girl remove her shirt, separating from the kiss briefly as the shirt was pulled over her head, before quickly resuming the kiss, her own hands moving to remove her 'girl's leotard.

The Ninjette allowed Sophia to strip her out of the leotard, shivering slightly as the cool air hit her nipples, before stepping out of the leotard and kneeling before Sophia, pulling down her pants and leaving the Starfleet Officer in her panties, panties that were quickly removed.

Sophia shivered a bit herself as her pussy was exposed to the cool air, before pulling the Ninjette back to her feet, and then scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. After laying the Ninjette down on the bed, Sophia quickly divested herself of her bra, leaving her and the Ninjette completely naked, before getting onto the bed atop the Ninjette, smirking as she reached a hand down to the 'girl's pussy, finding it moist as she rubbed her finger along the 'girl's slit. "Excited, are we?" Sophia asked sultrily, before bending down and beginning to suckle the 'girl's breasts.

The Ninjette moaned as Sophia suckled her breasts, her hands darting up to the woman's head and pulled her deeper into her breasts. She started to buck her hips against Sophia's finger moaning as Sophia's thumb brushed against her clit making her moan even louder in pleasure as her juices started to spill all over Sophia's hand.

Sophia mentally grinned as she continued suckling the Ninjette's breasts, her tongue caressing and swirling around the 'girl's nipples, even as she began pumping two fingers in and out of the 'girl's pussy, her thumb flicking and teasing the 'girl's clit.

The 'girl let out a soundless gasp as she bucked her hips in rhythm with the finger thrusts, letting out soundless gasps and moans, her body twitching and jerking as her body was racked with pleasure.

Sophia could tell the girl was getting close to her limit. So as she added a third finger into the 'girl's pussy, she also took her free hand and began fondling one of her breasts while her mouth suckled on the other one.

She let out a wordless shout as she came, her pussy squeezing Sophia's fingers, trapping them within her as she thrashed, her entire body flooding with pleasure as her vision went white. "Nin...jette..." She whispered out.

Sophia smiled as she pulled away, bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking the girl's juices off of it. "Mmm..." she moaned in pleasure. "You taste good..."

The Ninjette smiled sloppily at Sophia and suddenly flipped their positions so that she was on top. "'Jette," She said before blushing, realizing that she was currently in Taming Shock. She shook her head slightly before moving herself so that they were in the 69 position and gave Sophia's slit a long lick, tasting her juices straight from the source.

Sophia moaned in pleasure as she felt the Ninjette's tongue licking along her already moist slit, having been turned on quite a bit from the first round of Taming. She quickly returned the favor, running her tongue along the Ninjette's slit and tasting her sweet juices again, before plunging her tongue into the Ninjette's pussy.

The Ninjette moaned as she felt her Tamer's tongue plunging into her depths. She brought her hand to play with Sophia's clit making the woman moan into the Ninjette's pussy, causing pleasurable vibrations to echo throughout it.

Sophia was moaning in pleasure as her Ninjette played with her clit, starting to get close to her limit. She reached up with one of her hands and began pumping her middle finger inside the 'girl's tight asshole, trying to drive her to another orgasm.

The Ninjette moaned loudly as she felt the intrusion into her tight hole and returned the favor by lathering one of her finger's with her Tamer's pussy juices and plunged it into Sophia's ass, making the woman underneath her moan loudly in pleasure. As the Ninjette felt the coil of her orgasm tighten as it rapidly approached, she doubled her efforts in an attempt to bring her Tamer to orgasm with her.

The Ninjette's ministrations finally became too much for Sophia, and she screamed into the Ninjette's pussy as she came, her juices erupting out of her pussy and over the Ninjette's face.

Even as she attempted to lap up her Tamer's delicious juices the Ninjette moaned loudly her body spasming once again with her orgasm descending upon her. She lay there on top of her Tamer, panting in exhaustion for a few minutes before tiredly lifted herself up and moving herself around so that she was now using Sophia's ample bosom as a pillow and passed out.

Sophia was exhausted, too, and fell asleep soon after her 'girl. Before she did so, however, she muttered, "I think I'll call you Karin... and I look forward to seeing what adventures we can have together..."

Even though the recently named Karin was sound asleep, a smile graced her features as she nuzzled herself deeper into Sophia's bosom.

_*****END LEMON!*****_

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**YGGDRA, the Celestial Dragoness Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Not Very Near Human Animorph (snake)  
**Element:** Plant/Dragon (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivore, prefers Vegetables  
**Role:** Crop enhancers, magic staff and wand producers  
**Libido:** High (Extremely Low if Mallorn Seed is being produced)  
**Strong Vs:** Water, Plant, Ground, Rock, Electric  
**Weak Vs:** Infernal, Dragon, Flying, Poison, Bug  
**Attacks:** Hypnotic Gaze, Tail Whip, Regenerate, Lance, Wrap, Twister, Solarbeam, Lust Bite, Rose Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Heaven's Arrow, Command Plants  
**Enhancements:** Hibernative State, Enhanced Tail Strength (x8), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x5), Ice Tolerance (Ice attacks do standard damage instead of extra due to elemental typing), Solar Flight, Longevity.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kadru (Angel Stone)

More in line with the theme of her prevolutionary forms than her Infernal counterpart, the Yggdra is almost a giant among Pokégirls. With her full length close to thirty feet, about five sixths of her body length is comprised of the tail section, and the rest of her is her human-like upper body. Her breasts do not get any larger upon evolution, but her body is now covered with scales, although she does keep her hair (and it's original color from her previous evolution). These scales are small and look just like her skin did, but they seem to change in color with the seasons; blue/white in winter, yellowish in spring, brown in summer, and a deep red in autumn.

The other prominent physical change that occurs involves her "wings." The Kadru's vestigial wings become true wings upon evolving, reaching a good twenty feet for each wing. This gives the Yggdra a solid forty foot wingspan; possibly the largest of any non-flying type Pokégirl in existence. As such, she can now truly fly, but only when the sun is out-the Yggdra gains much strength when absorbing sunlight, and it is needed for her to gain altitude. In addition, the heat and light of the sun react with the musculature of her wings, enhancing their strength while also making her entire body lighter by around twenty percent-just enough to allow her to get airborne. As such, if, whilst in the air, her sunlight is cut off, she can glide and ride on the air currents, but cannot truly fly again until it is regained.

One other thing that happens upon her evolution is the gaining of a seed that grows upon her chest, between her breasts. During the first month after evolving, a Yggdra's libido is nullified, and research has shown that all her energy goes towards the creation of this small seed, little larger than a walnut. Upon the thirtieth day, it is ready, and the Yggdra will choose a place that she would likely call home (or at least someplace that she is somehow attached to) to plant the seed, burying it at least a good ten to twenty feet underground.

The tree that sprouts from this seed is called a Mallorn, and it is filled with the essence of the Yggdra who planted it. It will grow at a rate four times faster than that of other trees, and looks much like a Redwood does (though stronger, heavier, and sturdier than any other tree in the world). This tree is also the tree that gives the Yggdra her longevity enhancement, linking the two with a special bond; Yggdra are loathe to leave their Mallorn tree for any length of time longer a month or two, instead preferring to care for her tree and growing the wild plant life nearby. As such, often, the paths one might take to the tree are carefully watched by the Pokégirl, even as she tends to the tree's needs. The Mallorn Tree blooms year round, and gives off fruit that the Yggdra wishes it to do, all year, as long as the tree manages to stay tended to by the Pokégirl that is bonded to it. When not tending to her tree, the Yggdra may be found meditating or enjoying life nearby, and most especially love the rain.

Another interesting note is that, after the month without taming, a Yggdra will go after her tamer as soon as she's finished planting the seed in the ground, 'christening' the seed with as much as she can. Even when the tree is grown (it takes only ten years for the tree to grow into a large tree that can easily support even a Snorlass' weight), the Pokégirl gets a special thrill of being tamed by her tamer within the branches of her tree. Aside from this, the taming preferences of a Yggdra are inherited from their Kadru form; she have the same difficulties, but in spades. The fact that, as such, she will generally be the "dominant" one in taming has further added to the breed's unpopularity with tamers. However, another thing that the few tamers who do chose to use a Yggdra complain about is the difficulty of obtaining a Delta-bond with her, as a result of the bond that she automatically has with the tree. As such, some Yggdra go their tamer's entire lives without even Delta-bonding, and researchers have concluded that this is most likely an effect of the bond between the Pokégirl and her tree.

As of 300 AS, there have been no accounts of a feral Yggdra; only one was known to be around during the Revenge War, and after it, she was found and tamed by a tamer within the Noir League shortly afterwards. She lives there still, her tamers in subsequent years having been buried near the roots of her Mallorn tree, which is the oldest living tree in existence today, and is still strong. It was from her that some of the Mallorn tree's secrets were revealed to the world: burning, or crushing a Mallorn branch results in a fine powder, and when used to either sprinkle onto the ground or to border the land in some way, all plant life within that area of where the remains of that branch was settled will find it's yield tripled for an entire six months. As such, obtaining fallen Mallorn branches is great business; aside from the agricultural applications, some of the branches are used as wands or staves by those of Vale as ideal magic-conducting items.

It is also a business that should be undertaken carefully, however; the Pokégirls caretakers of the Mallorn tree (especially its Yggdra) dislike ever having to intentionally cut off any branch (with the connection that they have with the tree, twigs that are taken off feel like paper cuts to them, whilst branches are like having her arm twisted into pointing the opposite direction. Not a fun experience.) and prefer to wait until something natural happens to it. As such, attempting to forcibly facilitate such is strongly discouraged, as it may lead the Yggdra to become violent; one tamer who wanted to make money quick attempted to sell the Mallorn tree, only to find his Yggdra turn on him and use her Command Plants and Rose Whip attacks to deal with the people that had come in with chainsaws and other bladed weapons.

In that vein, although Yggdra are generally pacifistic, if they do encounter a situation that requires violence, it is generally resolved easily enough. Aside from retaining a lack of weakness to ice, they gain several powerful abilities that can turn nature itself to their purposes; Command Plants is excellent for restraining an opponent long enough to charge a Solar Beam, and Rose Whip can be used in drawing a foe close enough to be engaged by her tremendously powerful wrap technique. As such, considering the ease with which it may be accomplished, it is suggested that one should avoid angering a Yggdra without a good reason and a strong harem.

On a related note, however, it should be noted that Yggdra and Nidogg have something of a rivalry. Whether it is because they're Infernal and Celestial evolutions of the same Pokégirl or because they're both powerful dragon types with opposing viewpoints, the fact is that the two breeds get along terribly, mostly due to actions taken by the Nidogg. She will often attempt to, in hopes of getting a rise out of the pacifistic celestial, attack the Yggdra's Malorn Tree. This action will stir even the normally calm and giving Pokégirl to anger, and the ensuing clash, however, is generally not an easy one to predict the result of. Both can fly (weather permitting) both are strong against each other, and although Nidoggs are faster, Yggdra are more powerful and far larger.

Overall, though, Yggdra are giving Pokégirls. Unlike other Celestials, they do realize that making life for others nearby is just as important as improving life worldwide. As such, should a town require wood, or any possible foodstuffs that she might be able to grow, a Yggdra will provide as best as she can, regardless of the fact that her tamer may not agree with her decision; she is a Celestial Pokégirl, after all, and researchers remind all tamers with one that they do what they feel is necessary, despite your own wants.

Similarly, in an emergency, a Yggdra may even give up her tree for the betterment of those around her and, if the tree is badly wounded by something, she may opt to have it cut down rather than let it suffer any longer than it has to. Upon the loss of her tree, a Yggdra will begin the cycle of creating a new Mallorn Seed all over again, though she may only be bonded to one tree at a time, and cannot create another seed unless the tree she is bonded to is dead.

Although the percentage found as such is almost so low as to be nonexistent, in a harem, the Yggdra may make for a good Beta, but her need to put her tree above all else other than her tamer and those around her (possibly even at the expense of her own harem sisters) make her a very poor choice for an Alpha. For the most part, however, if her owner is still an active tamer, a Yggdra will generally attempt to convince him to settle somewhere or to trade her away to a farmer/other such Tradesman.

_**DRACASS, the Dragon Guardian Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:**  
_Human Form:_ Fighting  
_Dragon Form:_ Dragon  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human food with a preference for meat  
**Role:** heavy artillery  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:**  
_Human Form:_ Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
_Dragon Form:_ Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs:**  
_Human Form:_ Flying, Psychic  
_Dragon Form:_ Ice  
**Attacks:**  
_Human Form:_ Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack  
_Dragon Form:_ Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
**Enhancements:**  
_Human Form: _Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
_Dragon Form:_ Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armored, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
**Evolves:** Dronza (hatred of humanity), Warvern (battle stress; special)  
**Evolves From:** None

Created near the end of Sukebe's Revenge, the Dracasses were intended as heavy assault platforms to assist in the defense of Sukebe's more important installations, while at the same time not being a heavy drain on increasingly limited resources.

Unfortunately, by the time the Dracasses were sent out into the field, the war was almost over. In a desperate, last ditch attempt to save their creator, the small numbers of Dracasses already created attempted to breach the enemies line in their human forms and destroy their headquarters, hopefully buying enough time for their master to escape.

The plan couldn't have gone more wrong. The Dracasses were ambushed before they ever made it to the enemy HQ, and ninety percent of this Pokégirl breed was wiped out. With this success in one hand, the attack on Sukebe's lair went ahead of schedule, catching the mage/scientist unaware. The few Dracasses remaining fought as hard as any other Pokégirls on the field, but weren't enough to turn the tide of battle.

Normally remaining in their human form, they are nearly indistinguishable from pure blood humans, save that physical aging stops somewhere in the teen years, usually immediately after puberty. While this lack of physical aging keeps a Dracass in her prime combat condition, it comes with a steep price, as no Dracass has ever been recorded as becoming a pokewoman, and thus never having had children outside of parthenogenesis.

While considered to be Fighting-types, Dracasses are not very powerful when compared to other Fighting-type Pokégirls. They are, generally speaking, not as fast, strong or durable as other Fighting-types. In their Dragon forms, Dracasses gain a foot in height, and grow a layer of armored scales over their previously soft flesh. Wings sprout from the Dracass's back, enabling her to fly, though she must be trained, preferably by a Flying-type, before she can fly effectively. In addition, the Dracass gains a long tail, three quarters as long as she is tall, tipped either with a solid bone bludgeon, or a spear like point.

The Dracass can maintain this Draconic form for only a short time, usually measured in minutes when the Pokégirl is still young, but increasing as she gets more experience.

It is rare for a girl to Threshold to Dracass, although it is not completely unknown. A Threshold Dracass will likely be a danger to those around her however, as it takes some time before she will be skilled enough to control her Draconic half without losing control and destroying everything around her.

Despite an inherent desire to help those weaker than her, a Dracass does have a bit of a problem with authority figures, especially Tamers. While she won't go out of her way to refuse a Tamers orders, a Dracass is likely to take the easy way out, at least until her Tamer has proven that he actually cares for her in some way. This has caused Dracasses to be regarded as more trouble than they're worth by many researchers and Tamers alike, but, once a Dracass's respect has been earned, they are without a doubt, one of the most loyal Pokégirls to have.

_**BATTLE (insert name here), the Heavily-Armed (insert title here) Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** (base type)  
**Element:** Steel/(base type)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** (as base type)  
**Role:** Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions  
**Libido:** varies  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel (others are same as the base type)  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground (others are same as the base type)  
**Attacks:** Heavy Arms, same as base type  
**Enhancements:** Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, others same as Base type  
**Disadvantages:** Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo, same as base type  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Zeromer downloading itself via nanotech transfer into another Pokégirl

Zeromers are powerful Pokégirls. They are dangerous combatants, especially when modified, and can handle almost any threat. There is very little that can hurt them fatally.

But it can be done.

When a Zeromer is wounded fatally, there is a small chance that some part of them can live on. If they can find a host, they can download via nanotechs their memories and data, and if possible, a part of their personality. The nanotechs change the Pokégirl internally and externally, granting them the ability to manifest a powerful battle armor capable of taking a lot of punishment. The armor can be shaped according to the bonded Pokégirl's wishes, giving each a unique appearance. When a Pokégirl is bonded to a dying Zeromer via the nanotech transfer, they become what is known as a Battle Pokégirl.

Pokégirls with this template have many abilities. They gain the ability to manifest a powerful battle armor, one that they can shape to their preferred design. This armor also comes with a rocketpack for flight and the ability to manifest an engine and mask with a self-renewing oxygen supply for aquatic travel and combat. They can access all the memories and databanks of the Zeromer they were bonded with, and in some cases actually communicate with the Zeromer, as the Zeromer may have found a way to download her very essence into the host Pokégirl. So potent is this download of information, that it sometimes has been known to be a great psychological change, usually for the better, in the bonded Pokégirl. One recorded instance was of a Battle Bunnygirl, the Bunnygirl gaining tremendous coordination. And there are rumors of a Battle Panthress, who's endless rage has been calmed by her bonding with a Zeromer…

Battle template Pokégirls also gain an internal generator, giving them a great deal of 'ammunition' to work with, as well as several potent weapons built into their armor, such as shoulder-mounted energy cannons, gatling guns similar to a GunValkyrie's tri-barrel chainguns, and missile launchers. With their weapons comes an incredibly powerful attack, the Heavy Arms, which causes the Battle template Pokégirl to manifest ALL of their weapons at once and fire them in a massive barrage.

As impossibly powerful as this Pokégirl is, they do have some limitations. Maintaining their 'armored-up' form is very stressful on the Pokégirl's body. A Pokégirl can only maintain their armored up form for at the last a half-hour at the minimum, shorter if they use their Heavy Arms technique. After that they need to spend at least an hour in 'recharge,' allowing their body to recover from using the armor. This period of time before they have to armor down and recharge, naturally, can be raised with time, training, and experience. The recharge time raises with the time the Pokégirl becomes able to spend in their armored up form, but by a much smaller interval than the armored up time.

One cannot simply have a Zeromer download themselves into a Pokégirl. There are certain conditions that have to be met before a Battle template Pokégirl can be created. For the first part, the Zeromer has to be dying. Given that Zeromers are not known to die of natural causes, this usually entails them having to be suffering from a fatal injury or a similar condition. Two, the Pokégirl bonding with the Zeromer must not be the one to have caused the fatal status of the Zeromer, nor must she be connected with the one who did the damage. A Pokégirl who fatally injures a Zeromer cannot have her packmate or harem-sister bond with it. Three, the Zeromer must be the one to initiate the bonding. The bonding will not occur unless the Zeromer itself initiates it.

As this template occurs through the death of a Zeromer, Researchers are not encouraged to make more. Rather, all instances of this Pokégirl will be studied, in the hopes of better understanding the phenomenon of the 'tech' Pokégirl…

_**GYNADOSE, the Sea Serpent Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Animorphic Metamorph (Sea Serpent)  
**Element:** Dragon/Water  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Fish, Water Pokégirls  
**Role:** Battleships, feral terrors.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Water, Fire, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon  
**Attacks:** Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tidal Wave, Whirlpool, Twister, Dragonbreath  
**Enhancements:**  
_Normal Form:_ Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3)  
_Battle Form:_ Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Magicunt (Battle Stress + Severe Injury)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 600,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for successful capture & taming):** 650,000 SLC & free medical care until you can tame your Gynadose without injury (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): **90,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Recommendation if you see one: **Run, and keep out of the water!

Gynadose were, during the Revenge War, designed to spearhead Sukebe's aquatic campaigns. As such, much like Demon-Goddesses and Neo Iczels, they are powerful battle platforms, capable of doing enormous damage on their own, particularly against aquatic targets; although not aquakinetics, their prowess in the water is terrifying. As such, after the war, not a great deal of the breed were captured or tamed, a fact that has led to a fairly large population of ferals, particularly in temperate regions of the sea. This is, as one might expect, very unfortunate for humanity; few things are more detrimental to sea traffic than a feral Gynadose. They do, however, help to keep the populations of other Water-types at reasonable levels.

Physically, Gynadose, like the Sphinx, are metamorphs. Their normal form is roughly human in appearance, but covered in a protective layer of fine scales that feel only slightly rougher than normal skin to the touch, although some feralborns' have been known to be more coarse. The color of these scales varies greatly between specimens; although blue and blue-green are the most common, flashier colors aren't uncommon; crimson and violet are both seen relatively oft, and some collectors have been known to seek out the rarer colorations, such as black or silver. Beyond these scales, Gynadose are set apart from humans by slightly clawed feet, horns of various types (which are often a different color than the rest of the body), a more toned physique, and, in some cases, a long, almost prehensile ridged tail. Although no reason has yet been found for this last, it is almost unheard of for a non-feralborn Gynadose to possess it, whilst feralborns themselves almost invariably do. On average, specimens' height ranged between six and eight feet, with a C-cup.

The breed's battle form, on the other hand, is a rare example of a Pokégirl who becomes almost completely inhuman. When metamorphosing into this form, a Gynadose's body seems to fuse together, her arms melding into her sides as her legs fuse, then begin to extend. Her horns generally grow out further as her face becomes draconic in nature, losing almost all vestiges of humanity. When the transformation is complete, the Pokégirl resembles nothing so much as a true sea-serpent; a sinuous, well-scaled body stretches between fifteen and thirty feet long, its color carrying over from her first form. The thickness of this serpentine body is generally between two and four feet, and perhaps the only human feature it retains is, toward the tail-end, the vaginal opening, which is considered a blessing, considering that ferals have difficulty form-shifting. Said opening can be found on the underside of a metamorphed Gynadose, which is easiest to identify as opposite the side with ridged protrusions running along it. All in all, a Gynadose's battle form is quite impressive.

Considering their rarity and ability, one might expect the breed to be a "hot item," then. But, although they certainly have their fans, Gynadose are generally disliked for multiple reasons. The primary reason is that, like many types, Gynadose are... unpleasant, temperamental, and very much not a field day to manage; in the words of one tamer, "She got pissed at the drop of a hat. Any hat. ANYWHERE ON THE PLANET!" Whilst this is obviously hyperbole, it does get the point across quite well; barring extenuating circumstances, it takes very little effort to anger a Gynadose and much of it to calm her, and considering the breed's powers, they are quite dangerous when angry. They also tend to have a problem respecting anyone weaker than themselves, which has led to some comparisons to the Nidogg breed and to complications within harems, wherein a Gynadose will almost always attempt to take the alpha spot, regardless of her skills at leadership. However, the existence of a powerful alpha exist within the harem prior to her entry can somewhat help with this problem, as Gynadose usually respect a stronger power.

Other reasons for their unpopularity include that they're prone to destroying property in anger, and, more recently, the suspicion that the breed might be the pre-evolutionary form of Leviathaness; the discovery of said breed marked a huge drop in Gynadose popularity. However, more recent studies have shown that this is unlikely, primarily because Leviathanesses seem to be the only natural predators of Gynadose (barring Sharptits, whose relationship in the wild can be described as more of a rivalry, as both breeds are dangerous and powerful). Ironically enough, even during the height of these allegations, the staunchest supporters of the breed remained the shipping industry; although ferals terrorized said industry, many of those who ply it have come to depend on Gynadose to protect them from Gynadose. This reasoning has also been employed by some coastal towns, especially after an incident early in the history of the Amethyst League, where a tamed Gynadose successfully defended the city of Sardinia from a rampaging monster believed to have been a Giantess.

With that said, as one might imagine, Gynadose fight very well in the water, but are not particularly great outside of it, primarily because their battle forms are not suited to non-aquatic conditions, and many of their more powerful water attacks depend on the battle form's ability to move water physically. As such, in their more human forms, Gynadose are limited to their draconic abilities for the most part, as well as to far less strength and durability. However, there are some advantages to this form, primarily that it allows for clearer thinking (although Gynadose in either form aren't know for their strategic minds) than the more animalistic combat body, it can move on land, and it requires vastly less energy expenditure. The latter, in fact, is the greatest limitation of the combat form; because of its sheer size, it burns a great deal more energy when used and can quickly expire unless a significant source of food, usually other water Pokégirls, is available. As far as actual tactics go, Gynadose generally prefer to strike quickly and pound an enemy with brute force, be it that of her tail or that of a Hyper Beam. This approach is naturally not the best for sex-battles, though.

As for taming in general, Gynadose usually prefer to dominate, especially if her lover is someone she doesn't respect, a fact that has led more than one frustrated tamer to throw up his metaphorical hands and Level 5 his Gynadose. However, beyond that, few strong preferences have emerged save for an unfortunate few who would rather tame in their battle forms. As stated above, such taming is certainly possible... but very difficult; considering the strength inherent to said form, heavy restraints are generally required, as is much open space. Thus, it is well for tamers who capture a feral Gynadose in this form that such expenses are covered as part of the capture bounty. Also, it is important to note that the libidos of feralborn Gynadose spike to extreme for around a week in the fall, usually during the month of October, but domestics' and thresholders' normally do not.

Feral Gynadose, as previously stated, are terrifying creatures to happen upon, particularly on the open sea; they tend to be as temperamental as their tame sisters, if not more so, and prone to destroying things. Thankfully, though, they still tire easily, particularly those who go feral in their metamorphic state, and their minds aren't particularly sharp. Still, one should take care; it does not require a particularly high intelligence to sink a ship, not to destroy an ill-defended seaside village. Praise be to the Thousand Gods, however; Gynadose thresholds are extraordinarily rare.

_**NINJETTE, the foppish in-training ninja Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Very Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet:** Normal Human Diet  
**Role:** Kunoichi-in-training  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** None  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Magic, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Bellyflop, Metronome, Fake Bunshin (*), Partial Bunshin (**), Full Bunshin (***, Only at Level 14 or higher)  
**Enhancements:** Ninja techniques, high regeneration  
**Evolves:** Kunoichi (Level 15), Kunimitsu (Fox E-medal), Ninjanezumi (trigger unknown)  
**Evolves From:** None

A Ninjette is a pre-evolution to Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and a Ninjanezumi, but unlike pre-evolutions, a child of any of those three Pokégirls may randomly be born as a Ninjette. Strangely, a threshold girl with any of those three Pokégirls in their bloodline has a much higher chance to become a

Ninjette than the domesticate child of any of those three Pokégirls.

Once of taming age, Ninjettes stand between four foot and five feet tall. Their breasts rarely go above C-cup, but are even less likely to remain an A-cup. Their eye color can be any color, including white or lavender, and they may or may not have visible pupils (i.e. their pupils may match their irises). Their hair color ranges across the rainbow.

If they evolve into a Ninjanezumi or a Kunimitsu, they will take on the general physical attributes of those Pokégirls; but if they become Kunoichi, they can gain between one and two feet in height and their breasts typically can grow to E-cup (though almost never bigger unless Bloom Powder or Milktit milk is involved).

Ninjettes are not bad fighters, provided they've either been properly tamed (if of taming age) or properly motivated (if under taming age). What will properly motivating a Ninjette is as random as their Metronome attack. Ninjettes love adorable things, and will not attack any 'cute' Pokégirl unless said Pokégirl is acting aggressively. Some may become so obsessed with cute that they may temporarily forget how to use Throwing Star because they don't like the smell of metal.

When a Ninjette begins training for the first time, she will screw up. A LOT. However, unless verbally berated to the point of being emotionally damaged, most will continue their training diligently until they evolve. If verbally berated so badly, she will flee, seeking to become strong on her own.

But doing so is considered an enormous blunder. A Ninjette's core principles can be determined early in her training. An intelligent instructor can mold her to the point that not even the normal tendencies of her evolved states will affect her after her evolution, so a Ninjanezumi might be open and friendly or a Kunimitsu can be brash, loud and obnoxious.

Techniques that she learns through a T2 are not affected by this clumsiness, but a Ninjette has a strong aversion to the devices as using them causes a strong headache that refuses to go away for an entire week. During this headache, using any technique other than the T2 will likely result in her accidentally using Metronome or Bellyflop.

The Ninjette can use Fake Bunshin from the get go. This technique creates a small group of replicas of the Ninjette, but these are illusions, incapable of attacking. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

Perhaps the creepiest technique in a Ninjette's natural repertoire is the Partial Bunshin. The technique creates fifteen replicas of a single part of the Ninjette's body above them and their target, which rain down on both of them. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. as if they were attached to an entire body. A set of Partial Bunshin hands can even pin an opponent to the ground with the same force as the Ninjette herself could muster.

The Ninjette's Full Bunshin is perhaps the most useful. She can create up to two full clones of herself. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the Ninjette can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, meaning that they cannot last forever, but a smart Ninjette doesn't need much time. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

**(*) Fake Bunshin **- (EFT) This technique creates a small group of replicas of the user, but these are illusions, incapable of doing anything to affect the world around them. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

**(**) - Partial Bunshin **- (EFT) The user creates fifteen replicas of a single body part above them and their target which rain down. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. Each one disappears after being struck or after a number of minutes equal to the user's level.

**(***) - Full Bunshin **- (EFT) The user can create up to two full clones of themselves. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the user can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.


End file.
